Mobile communication devices are continually increasing in popularity. Such mobile communication devices include, for example and without limitation, cellular phones, paging devices and personal digital assistants. Mobile communication devices provide the user with the capability to conduct communications in a large variety of environments, some of which may not be appropriate for certain types of communications (e.g., voice communications). As a non-limiting example, it is generally inappropriate to conduct telephone conversations in quiet areas (e.g., a movie theater during a movie, in a conference room during a meeting, in a church during a service, etc.). Also for example, it may occasionally be difficult or impossible to conduct telephone conversations in noisy environments (e.g., at a sporting event, at a construction area, at a noisy nightclub, etc.).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.